Mike (Total Drama)
Mike is a contestant and the tritagonist in Season Four of Total Drama who has Dissociative Identity Disorder, where he can turn into a set of different personalities without him realizing. He was eliminated in sixth place when Scott (A fellow contestant) forced Mike into doing what he wanted because he would tell Zoey about his Multiple Personality Disorder (who did not know at the time). Eventually, Scott knocked him out with a shovel and Mike fought his personalities for control. While unconscious, Zoey tells Mike that she was breaking up with him because of a personality, Vito, who was hitting on other girls, until she saw that Mike was knocked out. When he woke up, he confessed to Zoey, but she already knew because Cameron, another contestant, accidentally told Zoey while he was unconscious and a faint "Sorry!" is heard in the background. Scott won the challenge and got to choose who went home. Obviously, he chose Mike. To leave, the contestants were catapulted into the water, so when Mike was sitting in it, he gave Zoey a pendant of him and was about to kiss her when he was fired into the ocean. Mike returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars (the first half of Season Five) as one of the two main protagonists (Alongside Zoey) of the half-season, however since his small shadow figure with an evil look appeared after Mike defeated his other four personalities. This personality (Mal) appears in Season Five and becomes the new villain. He was voiced by Cory Doran. Personalities Mike, the Normal Personality, is the main personality and is smart, helpful and he loves Zoey, a fellow contestant. Mike can be snapped out of a personality if Zoey is in trouble or if someone calls his name (most of the time). He has a turquoise T-shirt with white at the sleeve edges and collar, plus upturned hair with jeans and Converse (probably). He also has a missing tooth. Chester, the old personality, always complains about little annoying things, much like an old person. Chester looks like Mike, but hunchbacked and wrinkly, and sounds like an impression of Abe Simpson, but older. Svetlana, the gymnastic personality, is a great Olympian athlete and can do anything that is gymnastic. She has longer eyelashes and lipstick with a Russian accent. Vito, the Jersey Shore personality, is a reference to The Situation by acting like him. Vito looks just like Mike, but shirtless and has a New Jersey accent and a chain. Manitoba Smith, the Indiana Jones personality, can survive harsh conditions and can be summoned by Mike wearing a hat and looks exactly like Mike (but with a hat) and is Australian. Mal, the malevolent one, is the evil side of Mike, and he seems to come out of Mike's subconscious every one in a while. He has emo bangs, a significantly deeper voice, and dark circles around his eyes. Here is how all of the personalities pop out: Mike is the main personality, and is almost always in control of his brain, except for when Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, or Mal takes control of his brain. Chester is the old man personality, and pops out whenever Mike gets frusturated, annoyed, or angry. Svetlana is the gymnastic personality, and pops out whenever Mike is in an acrobatically challenging situation (like Monkey Bars). Vito is the Jersey Shore personality, and pops out whenever Mike loses his shirt or when his shirt gets ripped off. Manitoba Smith is the Indiana Jones personality, and pops out whenever Mike puts on a hat (mainly a fedora). Mal is the malevolent personality, and is in control of Mike's brain most of the time in Total Drama: All Stars. Overview In Season Four, he was the one of the good guys, but in Season Five, his evil personality (Mal) is stirring up things and making him do random acts of mischief and lots of manipulation. When Mike tried to seal Mal in his head and free his personalities, he sealed himself instead leaving Mal the one in charge all the time and leaving Mike trapped in his mind. When Mike tries to find his way to a tower he saw in the distance (accompanied by Chester, who was found selling skateboards under Mal's orders). When Zoey was in danger, Mike was activated for a few seconds until Mal forced himself to come back out, leaving Mike still trapped in his mind. In the episode "The Obsta-Kill Course," Mike and Chester find Svetlana chained and forced to make fish sculptures out of butter. It appears that Mal can take the skills of the personalities and still be in control by summoning Svetlana to the course. Mike was able to break the chain Svetlana had on her by using a conveniently placed hammer (Which made Mal unable to access her and flip back to Mal) and the trio continued their quest. Soon, they found Vito forced to do a puppet show with a Mal puppet. Mike asked Vito to help them, but the puppet came to life and started threatening them. Mike soon destroys the puppet and Vito is freed. On the hunt for Manitoba Smith he is chained and seems to be destroying Mike's dreams. Before the personalities go on the quest, they begin to question why they're helping Mike since only one could be free, especially when Mal alters Mike's ID card so that Mal's picture appears. Svetlana seems to vouch for Mike saying even if he's an alternate he would be a better candidate. Manitoba then realizes that the ID is just an illusion and Manitoba is now guiding the personalities the way out through the tower. End of his personalities Mike and the other personalities finally get to the tower (called the tower of Mal) where they find a mysterious button. Chester realizes it's a reset button that if pressed "poof you're just you again, just Mike". Vito then asks what would happen to the personalities to which Chester said, "What part of 'poof' don't you understand?" Mike didn't want to press the reset button knowing the personalities, but the personalities reassured him they wouldn't be gotten rid of for good, and their first priority is to stop Mal. with all their hands on top of each other Mike's last words to them were "Thank you guys, thank you". With Mal's tower destroyed, Mike fought Mal leading him to nonexistence. Mal tries to convince Mike no one will ever cross him with Mal in charge and explains he's a part of him. Mike replies "Yep, a part of me I don't need anymore, goodbye Mal." As Mike walks away from Mal, his final words to Mike were "NO! It's my time, MINE!!!" Mike and Zoey's first kiss Back in the conscious world, Mike finds Zoey and assures her that he's now Mike all the time. At first she doesn't believe him, but when he asked where was the necklace he gave her, Zoey knew it was Mike and they experience their first kiss. Friends *Brick *Cameron *Gwen *Lindsay *Sam *Sierra *Zoey (girlfriend) Enemies *Alejandro *Anne Maria *Courtney *Duncan *Ezekiel *Heather *Jo *Lightning *Mal *Scott Gallery Mike_Original.png|Mike's original design. 61px-Mike_As_Chester.png|Mike's design as Chester. 59px-Mike_as_svetlana.png|Mike's design as Svetlana. 47px-Mike_As_Vito.png|Mike's design as Vito. 47px-Mike_As_Manitoba.png|Mike's design as Manitoba Smith. MikeS.JPG|Mike appears in Skatoony in the episode Halloween. Chestercompetiting.png|Chester in Skatoony. Vitocompetiting.png|Vito in Skatoony. Svetlanacompetiting.png|Svetlana in Skatoony. Mike and Zoey Finally Kiss.png|Mike and Zoey's first kiss. Heroic hamsters.png Category:Dissociative Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Good Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Heroic Liars Category:Traitor Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Master of a Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Alter-Ego Category:Weaklings